Bathroom Mishap
by Sociially-Diisoriiented
Summary: Harry decides to take Cedric's advice, but guess who comes to join him in a tantalizing soak? DMHP Slash R&R. ONE-SHOT


'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Stockings were hung near the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there...

Gwada: "No, wait; what are you trying to do? This isn't how it goes! This is Draco and Harry, not. . . Sugar plums and candy canes! Well . . . maybe candy canes, but definitely not sugar plums . . . wait, that's beside the point! Get on with the story!"

Chiq: "Oh . . . right . . . well I guess the holly and mistletoe are already in my head; on with the slashy goodness!"

Gwada: "Thank you! -grumbles-"

Chiq: "Pfft, ruining my Christmas mood -pouts- This was supposed to be my first story."

WARNING! This story not only handles the fragile slash (man on man) content, but along with witty comebacks(perhaps), bubbles, golden eggs, OOCness, teasing, nibbling, groping, moaning, and most of all, penetration. If you do not like that, please click the back button at the top of your browser and don't complain to us!

Gwada wants to add her share on this... "Don't flame the story biznatches D:_contructive_critisism is appreciated . . . any suggestions on how to make the story better is adored and will be given a cookie "

THIS FIC HAS NOT BEEN BETA'ED!!!! It has had a spell check and grammar check and has been edited by both authors to the best of their abilities – there will still be misspelled words, run-on sentences and fragments! Read at your own risk

Disclaimer: The characters in the story belong to the ever talented J.K. Rowling, a woman who finally made slash cannon; though not the pair we want, but it's a start .

---

"Ready Potter?" The delicate voice of soft velvet drifted over the brunette as he lay there against the prefect's bathtub's edge. His chest heaved with anticipation of what was going to happen; though his mind was racing with thoughts of why this shouldn't happen.

---

It all started when Harry decided to take Cedric's advice and go to the prefects' bath to see what hidden secrets the golden egg would reveal. It was an odd hint if he'd ever heard one, but Harry needed to find would what it was or else he wouldn't be ready for the next challenge, and he was willing to try whatever it took, no matter how weird it sounded; he would rather find out on his own than someone telling him. That's what you get when you are sorted into Gryffindor.

With the golden egg clutched in his palm, he headed to the prefects' bath, completely oblivious of a certain Slytherin who was heading in the same direction and would be joining him in the heated waters. The boy walked into the bath room, undressing down to his boxers before he heard a noise behind him, bringing him to attention as he turned around and snarled when he saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Malfoy_?" Harry asked, venom lacing every word, especially when it came to his enemy. Five years they had been quarreling for now, and for what reason? The rivalry between the different houses and attitudes? If they would try, they might just get along . . . _might_. Opposites attract after all, isn't that what everyone says?

"I'm here to take a bath Potter. This _is_ a bathroom, _if_ you haven't noticed," Malfoy replied nastily, smirking at the slow-witted Potter. Draco really didn't understand how the person standing in front of him could be known as "The Boy Who Lived", the boy whom everyone thought would defeat the Dark Lord, when it was obvious of how stupid and thick the boy was when it came to such obvious, common sensed, things. Shaking his head, he undid the tie of his robes and let it fall to the floor.

"I have noticed; I'm just asking what are you doing in here when I'm in here as well," he replied, not wanting to continue this conversation while he was only in his boxers. As unusual as it was to be looked at by his rival in such a state, he did need to find out what it was about the golden egg that could help him in the next challenge. Hoping the other wouldn't notice, he pulled up his pants that had pooled at his ankles, feeling very awkward at as it was a rather difficult task, especially when one was holding an egg in his hand and his eyes trained on the person he would rather not be with.

Malfoy blinked, watching in disbelief at how idiotic this boy could really be, and wondering if it was possible to get any dumber. Although it was a nice attempt, it was even sweeter now that Potter had failed, giving Malfoy something more to tease him about when they were in public. His eyes roamed over the brunette's body, he could see that Quidditch had done the awkward boy good, giving him a more developed look. Licking his lips briefly, distracted for a moment before he lifted his eyes up again and realized what was in the other's hand. Cocking an eyebrow, he questioned how sane this boy was. "Taking your egg for a little bath, are we, Potter?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry retorted, knowing that trying to pull his pants up wasn't helping as it had just caused his boxers to be pushed up as well. Sighing, he kicked off his trousers and got into the pool of water, not sure if he would be any more confident while having Malfoy staring at him naked, the boxers would do for now, it wasn't as though anything would happen. As the golden boy entered the water and sat down, the air in the boxers making the flimsy material raise in the water. Quickly, he attempted to push the boxers down, blushing lightly, and turned his head away from the other. Why was Malfoy always there at the wrong time!?

Harry's rival smirked at the way the boy seemed to be almost like a muggle school girl. Thinking nothing of it, he stripped himself of his clothing. Each article of clothing fell from his body, showing more and more of that milky white skin so many dreamed of touching. He wasn't known as "The Sex God" for nothing, now was he? Once he was freed of his poly blend clothing, he dipped his body into the water, distancing himself from Potter and headed to the other side of the bath. He chuckled, seeing that how the other still refused to look at him, amused at the thought of Harry being shy. Somehow, that wasn't such a bad thought in his mind.

Although the brunette pretended to look away when the blonde entered the pool, he couldn't help but take a peek, glancing the boy over, though it was a quick look Harry did notice— He shook his head of the thoughts he was having, he couldn't be thinking about Draco right now especially not _those_ kinds of thoughts, even though he did get a much better look of his body than he would admit to. "Hmm . . . how would this work?" He said to himself, looking at the egg, flipping it upside down, right side up, sideways, and every other way possible. He remembered what had happened when he tried to open it the last time, and that hadn't worked out all too well since he, and everyone who had been in the Gryffindor lounge, almost went deaf, but now, he was sure to find a way, though why Cedric had said to come here was a mystery as well.

Malfoy observed Potter, as to what he was doing, unable to notice that it wasn't the best way to go about things, but that was probably why Gryffindors weren't as great as Slytherins. After watching him for a few minutes, he decided to open his mouth and give the other his two cents worth; he didn't have anything better to do anyway. "Stick it under the water; why else would you be here, Potter?" He said snidely, not seeing what would be so difficult about doing so.

"What the bloody hell would you know? You've never done this," Harry snapped, not wanting to take advice from a Slytherin, let alone this specific pureblood. Turning his body around, refusing to look, or even acknowledge the boy anymore, knowing that in some part of his anatomy, he might have actually thought Malfoy was right. No, that wasn't going to happen, so what if the other was better than him when it came to 'school status', he wasn't going to be out done in something neither of them knew anything about. _Malfoy would not be right in this!_

"Don't be a bloody prat, Potter. Why else would you be bathing with your egg?" Malfoy pointed out in a bored tone, couldn't the golden boy just admit defeat and be done with it and then owe his winning the tournament to Malfoy (yeah he'd like that!)? It was impossible to get through his thick head and make him see that the egg was supposed to go under the water. It had to do something with mermaids; Malfoy was smart enough to know something about them as he recalled learning about them in Hagrid's class. Yes, Draco had actually listened and had even_learned_ something in that class.

"Who said I was here to bathe with my egg?" He asked, wanting to shoot himself in the head if it was possible. There he was bathing, with the egg in his hand, turning it around and examining it from every angle possible, and he saying that he wasn't here to bath with his golden egg. How stupid could he get? Now you know what the effect this pureblood had on him. Not to mention that his palms were sweating (or was that just the water?) and his heart was accelerating with each word out of the other's soft lips. No! Those thoughts were for the bedroom, and forbidden in a situation such as this one!

Malfoy rolled his eyes, he was wrong; the boy had _actually_proved to him that it was possible to be stupider? "Maybe it has to do with the fact that you brought it with you in the bath, you twit," He said, standing up. The water reached just below his abdomen and the bubbles shifted away from him as he moved closer and closer to Harry and golden egg. "Give it here Potter. You are clearly not capable of handling that egg without breaking it," He said, extending his hand for the other to give it to him.

Finally deciding to turn around to face the other, wondering why his voice seemed so much closer he was shocked at how close the other suddenly was. He clutched the egg near his chest, backing up as far as he could to the bathtub edge, refusing to part with it. "W-what do you think you're doing? I don't need your help . . . s-so . . . you can go back to where you were," Harry said, feeling his body heat rise as he could glimpse the naked Draco through pocket holes in the bubbles.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Potter, we're both males here. Now hand me that egg, you clearly don't know what you're doing," Malfoy said, moving even closer, making Harry's face redden as he felt something down yonder jump to attention. "What the hell is a matter with you, Potter? It's as though you've never seen another naked man before," he inquired, slowing his actions, a smirk appearing on his features as he realized what was happening. "You . . . are you attracted to me, Potter?"

Potter was less than pleased with the outcome of his bath. "You're off your rockers, Malfoy. You're arrogant, ignorant and a prick; why would I be attracted to someone like you (OR – why would I be attracted to the likes of you?)?" Harry said, his voice failing him. "Now move your arse; you're not giving me much room to breathe," He tried to play it cool, tried to appear in control of himself, but he couldn't possibly in the state he was in. Hovering right above him was the Sex God himself, Draco Malfoy, naked and sparkling with droplets of water. What man could resist? Shifting uncomfortably where he sat, he pulled the bubbles closer to his body as he tried to push himself farther back in the tub, his back hitting the edge, telling him that he could move back no more.

Sighing at the other's denial, Draco took advantage of the other's confusion to swipe the egg from his unsuspecting hands, turning around when he got it out of the other's grasp. As he held the egg in his hands, he got an idea; a devilish, devious idea. Turning back around to face the flustered boy, placing the egg to the side, forgetting the reason he took it away in the first place. "Are you a virgin Potter?" he asked, placing both hand on the bathtub's edge and peered down at him, his face right above Harry's.

To say that he was living his fantasy would be something he would have to keep to himself at a moment like this. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, shifting his eyes to either side of Draco, looking for an escape. There was none. Cursing at himself for having been lead into what was obviously a trap, he looked at the boy who has filled his dreams night after night. "What if I said I was?" He asked quietly, feeling a little more confident.

Draco smirked, his infamous cocky smirk. "Then I'm guessing you are, Potter. I'll be your first," lowering his head, Malfoy took the initiative to gently hover his lips over Harry's neck, his breath hitting the heated flesh, causing the other to moan unwillingly. One hand roamed over the boy's chest, flicking his nipple and then traveling down into the water. Draco was having fun with this boy, hearing his gasps and pants as he touched him no other had before.

"No . . ." Harry's half hearted protest was short lived, as he really didn't want this to stop, he wanted this to go on, he wanted to feel more. Feeling the other breathe on his neck made him shudder and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from begging for me. A Gryffindor did not beg for me. The egg was long forgotten, the only thing he was aware of was the lips on his neck, the hand roaming down his body, and how hot he felt; the only thoughts going through his head was those urging Draco to go on, to lower his hand more, to touch his hardening shaft and make him lose all control of himself.

"Ready Potter?" The delicate voice of soft velvet drifted over the brunette as he lay there against the prefects' bathtub. His chest was heaving with anticipation of what was going to happen, but his mind was racing with thoughts of why this shouldn't happen. The hand was now under the water, played with the elastic on Harry's boxers, the lips, sucking on his neck, the more cunning of the two was obviously playing with him, teasing him, trying to make go insane. Yet, Harry had never felt better.

"N'uh . . . _ah_. . . haah . . . yes," He moaned, this new feeling incredible for him, washing over him. Who would have thought that being with someone else would feel so good? They were barely touching and yet Malfoy had the power to make him breathless. A moment later and Harry jumped where he sat, whimpering as he felt the other's warm hand wrap around his straining organ.

"Do you like that, Potter?" Malfoy teased, his hand stroking the heated erection gently under the water. If it was one thing you could give Draco credit for, it was being gentle with the people he ever had sex with, not to mention very talented with both his hands and tongue. Harry nodded his head as it lolled back onto the marble floor. He was panting, shaking, quivering with need he had never experience before, he had never thought that it would be so _intense_. Every touch made his body melt and everywhere Malfoy's lips landed on him felt like hot flashes of fire licking at his skin.

Soon, the boxers were floating above the water, and Harry found himself suddenly facing away from Draco, the said rival's hand kneading Harry's balls, making the brunette moan loudly. "Ah . . . Draco . . . no more . . . no more . . ." He begged, losing all senses of what was right and what was wrong as his hands gripped the edge hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. Malfoy was already nibbling on the boy's ear, sucking on his neck, and pressing his own erection against the small of Harry's back.

"God, Potter, say my name again . . . moan my name," Malfoy demanded, never having thought it'd feel so good to hear the golden boy moan his name in ecstasy. His hands tightened on the other's organ and his fingers came behind the boy, probing at his entrance. Potter clenched around Draco's index finger, not wanting it to hurt, as he had heard it would from Hermione. "Relax, Potter, it'll only hurt more if you tense up like this," He cooed, waiting until the other relaxed before pushing his finger in all the way.

"_Aaaaah _. . ." Harry gasped at the feeling, his eyes snapping shut as the finger ventured deeper, not knowing whether to rip away from the other or continue to stay where he was; he chose the latter. "_Draco_. . ." He breathed, the fact that he had just called the boy by his first name register in neither of the two boys' brains, his own hand covering the blonde's. Squeezing and stroking at his own heated flesh, he felt another finger go into him, scissoring until he was stretched big enough for the other to get in. Turning his head, his eyes widened when he saw what the other held between his legs. "No! . . . That's not going to fit . . ." He started to panic until his words were silenced with another squeeze to his member.

"It will, just relax . . ." Draco whispered, licking the other's ear shell as he coated his shaft with his pre cum before pushing himself in, making the other wince and tighten his grip on the other's hand, entwining their fingers together as Draco pushed slowly deeper. It took a while before he was fully sheathed inside the other.

Harry gritted his teeth as Malfoy started to move in him, torn between the pain and pleasure that engulfed him, wanting to cry as it felt like his whole behind was being torn in half, and then in half again, and again, and again, until there a thousand tiny pieces left of it. But wanting to scream out in pleasure and urge to boy to go faster- this combination of pain and pleasure was unlike any that Harry had ever experienced before, it was addicting and he wanted more. "Draco . . ." he gasped for breath, his body acting in a strange way, had he not been a virgin he would have recognized it as a warning that he was reaching his limit.

Draco forced himself to go slow; he didn't want to damage the boy beyond repair if he went too hard the first time. He stroked the boy as he moved rhythmically in and out of him, letting his thumb brush against the slit of the boy's cock occasionally, loving the way his body shuddered against his when he did that. He licked the boy's neck, tasting him as he fucked him, unable to resist take a bite out of him, leaving a dark red mark on his shoulder where no one, unfortunately, would see it the next day. "God, Harry," Draco moaned as he felt the boy tighten around him, a sure indication that he was about to cum at any given moment, he stroked more gently as he licked the boy's neck, wanting them to cum at the same moment. "You're so good . . . you're so fucking _tight_."

The words barely registered in Harry's mind as he tried to process what was happening – he felt weird, as though he needed to let go of something, but he didn't know what. "Draco . . . I think . . ."

"I know-" Draco broke him off, mumbling in his ear. "It's okay; go ahead, cum screaming my name. Let the whole castle know who you've been taken by."

"Aaaaah . . . Draco . . . _Draco!!_" Harry screamed as he felt himself release, feeling Draco's hand pumping him faster, making every last seed shoot out of him, and the strange sensation of being filled from behind at the same time. Harry collapsed, half in the pool, half out of it, lying against the cool floor, creating quite a contrast against his burning skin. He felt Draco slip out of him and shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth and . . . well, the feeling that he wasn't 'complete' anymore.

After a few minutes of silence Harry picked himself up and slid back into the warm water, looking over at Draco who had closed his eyes, for once looking peaceful and relaxed. "Good thing the walls are soundproof," Harry muttered, not sure what he was trying to start.

Whatever it was, Draco didn't take the bait, only cracked open one eye, grinned at the boy and suddenly tugged on his arm, bringing the smaller boy come crashing onto him. "Can't you just shut up for one minute?" he mumbled, closing his eye again. Harry smiled, surprised at how comfortable he felt resting against his archenemy, his sword rival, his . . . lover????

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see the beauty in front of him and all he could think about was how amazing this night has been. "Harry...come here," the other said, waiting for the other to look up. When the brunette did so, the blonde pressed their lips together. A kiss to complete what had just happened between them, their first kiss too. "Lets enjoy this while we can," Draco said, knowing that tomorrow would be the same as every other day, yet after the feelings were ignited to the limits today, who knows how easy it would be to put up a charade. Harry nodded dumbly, happy to know that the person he liked, maybe even loved, returned his feelings. They rested together, in the heated waters, as the night raged on.

If either of the two had been listening hard, instead of falling asleep in each others' arms, they just may have heard the soft giggling noise that grew fainter and fainter as the seconds passed.


End file.
